Nostalgic Brickipedia Chat
NBP3.0 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 6:37 Prisinorzero Which isn't very adminy like. 6:37 Cligra He behaves hideously on chat. Hey, NBP! 6:37 Prisinorzero NERF!! 6:37 Cligra 6:37 Prisinorzero OMG! 6:37 NBP3.0 there we go 6:37 Prisinorzero *fiants* 6:37 Clone gunner commander jedi Nerfblasterpro! 6:37 NBP3.0 My laptop crashed a while back, so it's hard to do crap on this ole computer. -___- 6:37 Clone gunner commander jedi HELLO 6:37 NBP3.0 NEW EMOTICONS! I mean hey 6:37 Clone gunner commander jedi How are you? 6:37 Cligra 6:37 Prisinorzero Had a mini heart attack when I saw that name. 6:37 Cligra ^ 6:37 Clone gunner commander jedi Lol 6:38 NBP3.0 I'm pretty good, how've all ya'll been? 6:38 Sonofhades101 Ok Have I met you? 6:38 Prisinorzero 6:38 Cligra Bad, mostly. 6:38 Sonofhades101 Poor Cligra... 6:38 Prisinorzero When did I last see you? Lots of things any way. 6:38 Clone gunner commander jedi Im good thanks 6:38 Prisinorzero On here and in the real world. 6:38 NBP3.0 Ohhh I'm sorry Clig. I need updating people! Also, nice to meet you Sonofhades 6:39 Cligra I'm dealing with it on the admin wiki BTW. 6:39 Prisinorzero I became supreme overlord of bricki. 6:39 Cligra Ya 6:39 Prisinorzero But was de-syoped. By CJC. 6:39 Clone gunner commander jedi No that never happened 6:39 Cligra 6:39 Prisinorzero Shhh he doesn't know that. 6:39 Clone gunner commander jedi Hi Bobby 6:39 NBP3.0 But if you were overlord, than how'd you get de-syopsed? 6:39 Brick bobby Hello 6:39 NBP3.0 Actually, I do I check this place all the time 6:39 Cligra Remember the Imperator? 6:40 NBP3.0 Just don't have the time to edit 6:40 Prisinorzero Because cjc is like the internet god. 6:40 Cligra He got de-sysoped.. 6:40 Prisinorzero Not like. 6:40 Clone gunner commander jedi Yes i do Clgra 6:40 Prisinorzero Is. 6:40 NBP3.0 Cjc is a god period. 6:40 Cligra ya 6:40 Prisinorzero Yep. I'm well jel of cjc. 6:40 Clone gunner commander jedi April fools last year was not funny... 6:40 Prisinorzero Your all american so that jokes wasted on you. This years was though 6:40 Clone gunner commander jedi Ikr? 6:41 Prisinorzero You missed mega bloks! 6:41 NBP3.0 April Fools here isn't usually funny. 6:41 Cligra How do you know we're all Americans? 6:41 Brick bobby No zero, you are jelly of CJC 6:41 Prisinorzero You've told m. 6:41 NBP3.0 Speaking of the devil, where is good ole cjc? 6:41 Clone gunner commander jedi Espesically the mega bloks guy 6:41 NBP3.0 I think I missed him 6:41 Prisinorzero In America V England wars. 6:41 Clone gunner commander jedi He was here earlier 6:41 Prisinorzero I'll miss skp for them. 6:41 Clone gunner commander jedi He is leaving i i think 6:41 Prisinorzero he enjoyed them. 6:41 Brick bobby I believe CJC is setting up a CJC signal 6:41 Prisinorzero No skd. 6:41 Cligra Tje mega bloks guy rocks! 6:42 NBP3.0 Also, watsup with Tat? Seems he be leaving 6:42 Prisinorzero am i cat yet 6:42 Prisinorzero No he's left. He's gone. 6:42 Cligra ya u cat 6:42 Brick bobby Tat is leaving 6:42 Prisinorzero yey No he's left -_- 6:42 Brick bobby Which is a shame He 6:42 Cligra Tat... long story. See the admin wiki. 6:43 NBP3.0 But he's an admin again? Geesh, I did miss alot. 6:43 Cligra 6:43 Clone gunner commander jedi He left this morning after failing to hack Cligra PM's 6:43 NBP3.0 I see Ajr in the blog, and I automatically know what happened. -_____- 6:43 Brick bobby Yeah, he was doing a great job 6:43 Cligra He FAILED? 6:43 Brick bobby He hacked wikia 6:43 Clone gunner commander jedi As far as i know he failed 6:43 Brick bobby Apparently 6:43 Zag100 son of hades chat 6:44 Prisinorzero Oh yeah CP or CM as he now is wants you to vote on his RFA nerf. 6:44 Cligra 6:44 Prisinorzero Not support. 6:44 NBP3.0 Oh boy, I shall see 6:44 Prisinorzero As in he wants as many opions as possible. 6:44 Prisinorzero So he knows if he should or not. He said he wants all the admins to vote. 6:45 NBP3.0 I'mma check it out 6:45 Clone gunner commander jedi Anyone remember GG360? 6:46 Cligra Yeah. 6:46 Sonofhades101 No... 6:46 Clone gunner commander jedi Gamegear360 6:46 Sonofhades101 Why? Who is that? 6:46 NBP3.0 Yeah, what ever happened to GG? 6:46 Clone gunner commander jedi Just wondering I don'y know 6:46 Cligra He actually sent me a message via another user a few weeks ago. 6:46 Prisinorzero Yes. Space dudes back too. 6:46 Clone gunner commander jedi I know 6:46 NBP3.0 TGE is gone? 6:46 Prisinorzero Haven't seen grovyle though. 6:47 Zag100 son of hades chat 6:47 Prisinorzero Thank god. 6:47 NBP3.0 Yay, Mykheh is admin 6:47 Clone gunner commander jedi We just need TD and BC to return 6:47 Prisinorzero He liked attacking me in PM. We do. Miss them. 6:47 Clone gunner commander jedi I remember 6:47 Prisinorzero Your always here for the good byes clone. 6:47 Clone gunner commander jedi I stood up to him for you 6:47 Prisinorzero Yeah. 6:47 Sonofhades101 What Zag? 6:47 Sonofhades101 Pm? 6:48 Clone gunner commander jedi Yes i am... 6:48 Prisinorzero He put me in my place here though. Which I thank him for. 6:48 Clone gunner commander jedi I must brb 6:48 Prisinorzero I remember my first day on chat I swore at CM4S and got him kicked of chat 6:48 NBP3.0 lol 6:49 Sonofhades101 lol 6:49 Sonofhades101 Wow 6:49 Prisinorzero The first person I spoke to was CJC about something stupid. 6:49 Irnakk is no one gonna block those 2? my new blog 6:49 Sonofhades101 Link Please 6:49 Irnakk User_blog:Irnakk/please_pay_me_wit_respect 6:49 Cligra ^ Hm. 6:50 Clone gunner commander jedi I remember the first time i spoke to Br1ck animat0r 6:50 Prisinorzero Same. 6:50 Clone gunner commander jedi And when chat was first enabled 6:50 Prisinorzero It was my where in the world blog. 6:50 Prisinorzero And I called him an annoying noob and to stop bugging me. 6:50 Irnakk i am not familiar wit those 2 bullies. first time i talked to them was last night 6:50 Clone gunner commander jedi lol He asked me if i knew of any lego imperial soldiers So i helped him out Been friends ever since 6:51 Prisinorzero We first became friends when I was dying. 6:51 Irnakk no one is gonna block jojeguh and jgrag? 6:51 Clone gunner commander jedi They will 6:51 Prisinorzero Shhhhhh we're being nostalgic. 6:52 Clone gunner commander jedi Brb 6:52 Irnakk 6:52 Prisinorzero Now I think about it I've gotten away with LOTS! Spam. 6:52 Prisinorzero Trolling. Pa. Swearing. O_O 6:52 Cligra 6:53 Prisinorzero Chat was a wild place back then. 6:53 NBP3.0 Because I was there. 6:53 Prisinorzero Lol. 6:53 Cligra It still is.. -_- 6:53 Prisinorzero Not as wild. 6:53 Sonofhades101 lol 6:53 Prisinorzero We still have people like me. 6:54 Sonofhades101 Still is 6:54 Prisinorzero But better mods. 6:54 Sonofhades101 With people like ME!!! 6:54 Prisinorzero I was like volcam back then. 6:54 Sonofhades101 It was? Wow 6:54 Prisinorzero Well not quite. 6:54 Sonofhades101 Thats... Not good 6:54 Prisinorzero But spammed a lot. 6:55 Cligra Hey, Drew:P 6:55 Prisinorzero But my 1000 facts are now something of legend. 6:55 Sonofhades101 6:55 Drew1200 Hey I only have 5 minutes... BTW... What did wikia do to quantcast? 6:56 Cligra No idea. 6:56 Drew1200 It looks like they removed everything 6:56 Sonofhades101 So... 6:56 Sonofhades101 By the end of the year, i want to be n the 80th spot on this wiki rank 6:57 Drew1200 I want to be on the 5th spot by the end of this year That's far away, though... 6:57 Sonofhades101 Lol i know 6:57 Prisinorzero I want to get cjc de-soyped. 6:57 Sonofhades101 yuor 19 though 6:57 Drew1200 O_O 6:58 Sonofhades101 Its close 6:58 Prisinorzero No one calls me a midlander and gets away with it! 6:58 Sonofhades101 For you that s 6:58 Drew1200 I think CJC does 6:58 Prisinorzero No. NO HE DOESN'T! 6:58 Zag100 son of hades chat 6:58 Drew1200 What's a midlander? 6:58 Prisinorzero I'm from the north west. 6:58 Cligra CJC gets away with ALL! 6:58 Prisinorzero NOT from the midlands. 6:58 Zag100 son of hades pm me 6:58 Prisinorzero I get north west tognight. Which means i'm from the north west. Not the middlands. 6:59 Prisinorzero I don't wear a flat cap and drive a tractor going "oohh aahhh" 6:59 Cligra You don't say. 6:59 Prisinorzero That's all that people from the middlands do. 6:59 Br1ck animat0r ooh aah! 6:59 Prisinorzero Umm hey br1ck. Ummm.] 7:00 Prisinorzero This is awkward. 7:00 Cligra g2g, I have tractor duty to get to. ooh aah! 7:00 Prisinorzero Stafford doesn't. 7:00 Prisinorzero Then again stafford doesn't do any thing 7:01 Zag100 son of hades pm me 7:02 Br1ck animat0r Staffordshirees do nothing, but I'm not a staffordshiree, I'm a londoner. 7:03 Prisinorzero No your not. 7:03 NBP3.0 Damn, I hate my stupid research report. -_____- I just wish I could finish it 7:03 Prisinorzero London smells though. 7:03 Prisinorzero Wirrals the best. 7:03 NBP3.0 Because of cjc. 7:03 Prisinorzero We have Brittians most poor and most rich places! 7:03 Zag100 prisinorzero pm me 7:03 Br1ck animat0r I live in staffordshire, born in london. London smells. Wirral is good because it has the mating grounds of the letter spotted Clark. 7:04 Prisinorzero Hahaha. 7:04 Prisinorzero Actually FYI I have no spots! 7:04 Br1ck animat0r OK, what were we talking about before I joined? 7:04 Sonofhades101 Br1ck do you know how to give gold medals or bricks as prizes? 7:05 Br1ck animat0r what? 7:05 Br1ck animat0r Like the awards? 7:05 Sonofhades101 For a compition, yes 7:05 Br1ck animat0r yep 7:05 Sonofhades101 Can you tell him hom Tell Zag how? 7:05 Br1ck animat0r How to make an award? 7:05 Zag100 ya 7:06 Zag100 or do you mean give away 7:06 NBP3.0 g2g\ I'll bbl all 7:06 Sonofhades101 see ya But yes Br1ck 7:06 Sonofhades101 How to give a prize 7:07 Zag100 no sonofhades 7:07 Sonofhades101 How to make and give a prize? 7:07 Prisinorzero Bye nerf. 7:07 Zag100 ya NBP3.0 has left the chat. Category:Brickipedia Chat Category:Br1ck animat0r Category:Prisinorzero